


An Intimacy From Which We May Not Recover

by J_E_McCormick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien anatomy, Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick
Summary: It was with Acxa that he has learnt sex can be more than carnal pleasure chasing. That it can be nothing but pure feeling, raw emotion and an opportunity to shed the restrictions of self-control and facades.Lotor has always been able to be vulnerable with Acxa.





	An Intimacy From Which We May Not Recover

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking in a new fandom with some good ol' smut. I have a very big soft spot for Lotor, and there is only benefit to contributing more smut of him.
> 
> On anatomy: I imagine Galra with something of a cloacan assemblage; that is, a genital slit within which the genitals reside for both male and female configurations. In the male, the penis will unsheath with arousal. The female form is fairly analogous with humans, perhaps just a little more hidden. 
> 
> If you want to get a look at my... anatomical headcanon for Lotor, minus his markings and scars, you can have a look [ here ](https://excessively-naughty-b.tumblr.com/post/171499107260/guess-who-is-still-gay-as-fuck-for-lotor).
> 
> And now, onwards to the fic!

Lotor has always been able to be vulnerable with Acxa.

She is the highest ranked of his generals; she is the one who has been by his side the longest. He has known her since they were both young teens, just starting their training. She was the first he told about the derision from his father for being a half-bred – she was the first who  _understood_. It was with her that he envisioned a team like them, the half-breeds and the different, the outcasts.

It’s also with her that he has learnt sex can be more than carnal pleasure chasing. That it can be nothing but pure feeling, closeness and raw emotion and an opportunity to shed the restrictions of self-control and facades.

Theirs is not a romantic relationship. Outside of this, they do not kiss or hold each other; perhaps they freely give reassuring touches, but that is the extent of it. But they are the closest of comrades, able to trust each other as easy as breathing, intimate beyond the friendship of most.

“Acxa.” He murmurs, pressing his face to the space between her neck and her shoulder. Her scent is strong there, her sweat, the soaps she uses, the unnameable elements that are unique to her. Her hand runs over his hair, from the top of his head to the very ends of the strands, one long smooth stroke.

“Lotor.” She responds in kind, soft, gentling him. He presses himself to her, and she wraps her arms around him. There is a comfort in touch, in the warmth of another body solid against him, that he sorely misses outside of these encounters.

“Lie with me.” She must know already why he asked her here, summoned her alone to his quarters, but still Lotor makes the request to her.

“Happily.” She tells him, and pulls back from him to look at his face, cups her hand gently at his cheek. “How would you have me, my prince?”

“You know there is no need to call me that here.” He tuts lightly.

“Perhaps I like to.” Acxa throws back to him, smiling. “And perhaps I know you rather like it too.”

Lotor tuts again, but there is a returning smile as well, small and fond. “I would have you however it should happen to be. My only desire is for you to be here, and allow me to enjoy you.”

Acxa pulls him into a kiss then, and he happily returns it. There is no desperation or heat to it, only admiration and familiarity. When they break apart, Lotor gently starts to remove the under-armour Acxa wears, undoing zips and fastenings with familiar ease, and she returns the gesture in kind. Her fingers trace markings usually hidden, as they always do; one that mirrors the dip of his sternum, another that brackets his nipple, each mark a dusky red. In turn, he brushes the small velveted ridges over her shoulders and at her hips. Their irregularities, marks of their mixed heritages, treated with reverence. Lotor guides Acxa to sit on his bed, and she reclines easily into the plush sheets as he slowly draws her leggings and then her underwear from her.

Lotor kisses at a ridge, and follows it to the flat expanse of her abdomen. His lips trace gentle kisses lower, to the very tip of her genital slit. Acxa lets out a soft sigh and lets her legs fall a little further open, allowing him access, and he gladly moves to take advantage of it. His kisses deepen a little, allowing him to drag his tongue across the lips of the opening, encouraging little hitches of breath as his mouth wanders its length. Although he has been known to tease, unrelentingly should he have the mind to, tonight he is swift to allow his tongue to dip into her, tasting her. Her hand finds the top of his head and encourages him upwards to the sensitive swelling that is the centre of her pleasure. He takes the direction easily.

He takes his time, lapping over her with broad strokes of his tongue, interspersed with quicker flickers or a deliberate press that allows him to apply gentle suction. The first moan from her is accompanied by her claws scratching lightly over Lotor’s scalp. He shivers, hardly holding back a sound of his own, and brings up a hand to press careful fingers into her opening, mindfully declawed on his part. He feels the way her body shivers around him in the small flutterings of muscle, allows himself to feel a little pride at how easily he presses in due to the natural lubrication her body provides.

“Lotor…” His name is a reverent breath on her lips, a praise and a plea. She shifts her hips, and he turns his head to press a far more chaste kiss to her thigh. “Ah… my prince…”

“Yes, my general?” He responds teasingly, turning his gaze up to smirk playfully. Acxa shakes her head, and tugs at a lock of hair, chuckling at the groan it earns her. She guides him up to kiss him again, uncaring for the taste of her own slick on his lips. They lose themselves for a few moments in the slow drag of lips against lips, Lotor’s hand remaining preoccupied, encouraging Acxa’s body open and pliant. Acxa removes her hand from Lotor’s hair, and drifts it down his body, mapping the familiar planes. Unlike her, he has the multiple pairs of nipples typical of Galra, and she uses her thumbs to trace and press over each one for the shivers of pleasure it yields her. There is always an element of curiosity in the way their bodies are similar and dissimilar, how Galran has mixed with other species in different ways between them.

He gasps against her when her hand pushes into his underwear and finds his genital slit, already parted with the tip of his member just peaking from it. She skims around the opening at first, teases him with touches just short of what he wants until he whines against her lips.

“Acxa…”

She sinks a finger into the slit, hums softly at the hotness and wetness there, then drags it up the underside of his cock in a slow, deliberate movement. He twitches against her hand, unsheathing a little more as the touch encourages a rush of blood.

“Ah, shit.” Lotor hisses quietly, placing a hand on the bed to lean on and steady himself. Acxa continues her ministrations, rubbing a finger along the small swellings that will fill out into spines, encircling the head and pumping it gently. Almost in retaliation, he presses another finger into her, curls them purposefully. She lets out a soft cry, just a moment before he moans lowly, and they both laugh breathlessly.

“Come, I’m ready for you.” Acxa breathes, pulling her hand back and shifting to the middle of the bed. Lotor drags his fingers from her with a last deliberate press, then pushes his underwear from his hips to slip out of it before following her, crawling up to cover her body with his. Her legs bracket his hips easily, practised, and his hand falls to her hip to hold her and guide her. He carefully takes himself in hand, ensuring he’s fully unsheathed before guiding himself to her entrance and pressing in with one slow, smooth movement. They both moan in tandem as he presses himself flush to her, resting his forehead at her shoulder, his chest against hers. She threads one hand into his hair, the other smoothing down the plane of his back.

It is terribly, unspeakably intimate; his movements are slow, deliberate, but never pull him far from Acxa, and his arms encircle her and pull her close to him. She rubs her hand at his nape, a gesture that borders between giving pleasure and giving comfort. He keeps his face hidden in the crook of her neck, his panting breaths hot against her collarbone, moans and whimpers unrestrained and unmuffled.

He has always been able to be vulnerable with Acxa, and times like this are often his most vulnerable.

She can no doubt feel when he begins to near his end, his cock beginning to swell inside her, his thrusts becoming just a little harder, a little sharper, tinging with desperation. One of his hands leaves her back and presses again between the lips of her slit to rub at her, a little off-rhythm but in just the way she likes.

“Ah, yes, prince…” Her hand tightens in his hair. He gasps, the sound high and needy. “Keep going…”

It doesn’t take long for her to reach her peak between Lotor’s hand against her and the sensation of the spines of his cock dragging inside her. She comes with a loud moan, claws leaving marks up Lotor’s back as her whole body curls with the pleasure going through her.

“Please.” He begs against her skin, encouraging her through the waves of pleasure, still chasing his own. He is unravelling, all walls torn down by her warmth and their close embrace, leaving him raw and exposed. “Gods please, Acxa, Acxa, Acxa…”

“I’ve got you, Lotor.” Acxa tells him, still breathless. “Come for me, prince.”

He presses himself deeply into her, shivering with the pent-up energy, and comes, gasping and whimpering, Acxa’s name and words of thanks on his lips. Where he is usually so controlled, cool and collected, he now falls apart, all his ragged edges exposed as he allows his mind to be wiped of all except the pleasure and Acxa’s gentle touch. After a moment he collapses against her, panting hard and still shaking, and they lie together that way to collect themselves.

“Are you alright?” Acxa asks of him gently, playing with stray locks of his hair.

“Yes, I am fine.” Lotor replies, sighing out a breath. He pulls back to look at his companion, and smiles at her. “Thank you, Acxa.”

“You know I am always happy to help, however you need.” She tells him, stroking his cheek. He gives a small smile, and turns to press a kiss to her palm.

“Come, we can share a bath. And perhaps a bed, for the night?” He glances up to her, something like uncertainty in his eyes even now.

“Certainly, my prince.” Acxa says, and he laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up with 800+ words of foreplay to 200 words of the actual sex... whoops?
> 
> This is... literally my first time writing a more extensive smut with focus on a female character, and only my second with a m/f pairing, so be gentle but do let me know if I can improve! I find a... horrible lack of synonyms for "vagina" or really any female anatomy that comes across as sexy rather than horrifying.
> 
> As always, feedback is ever appreciated, and thank you for reading!


End file.
